meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitch Whiskers
Mitch(VWM074) was born into the Whiskers on September 6, 2004. His mother was Flower, the dominant female at the time, and his father was Zaphod, the dominant male. Mitch's litter-mates were his one brother Logan(VWM073) and two sisters Hawkeye(VWF072) and Cruise(VWF075). When Mitch was three weeks old, a teenager called Kinkaju stole him away from his babysitters and left him stranded in the desert. Mitch was rescued by his older brother Shakespeare. A few weeks later, a second litter of pups emerged from the burrow, belonging to Flower's daughters Baddiel and Mozart. Mitch attacked one of the new pups named Tina Sparkle, but he caused no serious harm. As Mitch grew up he became a regular thief, stealing food from other pups and tutors. In late 2004, Mitch became mysteriously ill; it was thought he may have consumed something poisonous. However, he recovered from his ordeal. Some time later, Mitch and a group of other young meerkats engaged in a stand-off against a horned adder, but the meerkats eventually moved on. Mitch and his litter-mates all survived to adulthood. After reaching maturity, Mitch joined Yossarian and Big Will on their roving expeditions, but he had no luck in attracting a mate due to his inexperience. He returned to the Whiskers and remained with them for the rest of the year, serving as one of the main sentinels. In September 2006, he and four other males approached the Starsky mob, but ended up returning to the Whiskers. In June 2007, Mitch, Zaphod, Logan, Jogu, Ningaloo, and Baker all went roving, and a few months later, in September 2007, Mitch and five other males roved once more. They encountered the Aztecs, but were initially chased away. The males then settled into a small territory near a dam, but on the 13th of September 2007, Mitch left the roving group and was Last Seen. ''Meerkat Manor'' Season 1 Mitch was first seen on Meerkat Manor in the very first episode, "A Family Affair". He played as a pup and went by his real name. He emerged from the burrow with his brother Einstein(Logan) and sisters Rocky(Hawkeye) and Cruise. Mitch was taken away from the burrow by Kinkaju and some other teenagers, who all later left him stranded in the desert, but Shakespeare found him and returned him to the burrow. In "Revolution', Mitch and his litter-mates go foraging with the adults for the first time, and in the next episode, "Childhood's End", Mitch attacks a younger pup called Sophie(Tina Sparkle). Sophie is shocked by the attack, but is unharmed and comforted by an adult. In "Boys Will Be Boys", Mitch steals a millipede from his sister Cruise and then a scorpion from Shakespeare, who had intended on giving it to young pup Jogu. Not long afterwards, Mitch appeared very ill; it was suspected that he had eaten something inappropriate. Jogu and the rest of the Whiskers comfort him, and by the next day, he seemed to have recovered from his illness. In "Daisy's Choice", Mitch was back to his thieving ways; he stole a millipede from Jogu, which he then lost to pregnant Daisy(Super Furry Animal). Later that episode, Mitch led a group of teenagers on a mobbing stand-off against a snake. By the end of the season Mitch had matured immensely. in the final episode, "Moving On", he acted as a sentinel for the group and warned them of a bird of prey. Season 2 Mitch made his reappearence in "The Three Amigos"; he was seen roving with at the Lazuli with Youssarian(Yossarian) and Big Will, but he kept getting chased off by Lazuli males. In "Young Blood", Mitch tried to woe a Lazuli female called Marilyn(Aretha), but was once again seen off by Lazuli males. In these episodes he was played by "Arrested Development". He returned to the Whiskers after that. In "When Flower Met Hannibal", Mitch had to spare a moment during his sentinel duty to show young pup Attila(Baker) how to get down from a tree trunk. Later that episode, the Whiskers split into two halves, Mitch ending up in the larger half with his father. In the following episode, "United We Stand", Mitch and Zaphod led their half into a battle against the Commandos(Vivian). A Commandos meerkat called Ozzy was killed in the fight, but Mitch and the rest of the Whiskers survived and were reunited with the other half of the family. In "Growing Pains", Mitch briefly abandoned his sentinel duties to go foraging, and he came close to unwittingly finding a lost Whiskers pup, Blossom(Sundance). Sadly, he returned to the group before she could be located, and she was later predated. Season 3 In the first episode of the third season ("On Dangerous Ground"), Mitch, Sophie(Tina Sparkle), and Jogu led Flower's latest litter of pups to an emergency burrow after the Zappa(Young Ones) challenged the Whiskers to a fight. The Whiskers won the battle, but were unable to find the babysitters and pups. In "The Mission", Mitch tries to find the Whiskers to reunite them with the pups, but instead he discovers the Starsky and his long-lost sister Mozart. He is chased off by Starsky males, and Mitch is later also chased by angry plover birds. The Whiskers mob end up finding the pups and babysitters on their own, but Mitch's efforts were still acknowledged. In "The Tale of Len/Ren and Squiggy/Stumpy", the Whiskers split into two halves. Mitch tries his best to look after the two pups, Len/Ren and Squiggy/Stumpy (who was born with a deformed leg). Sadly, Len is taken by a predator, and the harsh, continuing drought forces Mitch to abandon Squiggy. In "Journey's End", Mitch(Logan) rescued the lost Zappa(Young Ones) pup Axel and brought him back to the Whiskers. In "A New Day", Mitch and McMurphy(Maladoy) work together to overpower Houdini(Dougal) during the fight with the Zappa(Young Ones). Mitch last appears in the episode "Farewell My Lovely", witnessing the departure of the Whiskers dominant male and his father Zaphod. Season 4 The role of Mitch was passed onto Machu Pichu, who was easily recognizable by his scars, for the fourth season as the real Mitch had disappeared before filming of the fourth season commenced. Links Whiskers Mob Shakespeare Whiskers Axel Young Ones Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Last Seen meerkats